


Coax

by Silvermags



Series: Comfortember 2020 [6]
Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Comfortember, Cute, Gen, Kittens, Lashing Out, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: Nita and Kit stopped the kids from beating the little thing up.  Now they have to convince it to come out.Written for Comfortember Day 8: Lashing Out
Series: Comfortember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Coax

“Ow!” Nita jerked backwards.

“You okay?” Kit asked.

“Fine,” she said absently, inspecting the scratch, “I’m still more worried about our little friend there.”

The two of them had caught a bunch of kids roughing up a kitten, and Kit and Nita had stepped in to make them cut it out. As soon as its tormentors were distracted the kitten had bolted, surprisingly fast considering how badly it was limping, and had holed up under a dumpster, hissing and swiping at anyone who came too close.

“We just want to help you!” Kit called to it in the Speech, slightly exasperated.

“I don’t believe you,” the kitten hissed, drawing even further back.

“We’re wizards, and wizards don’t lie,” Nita said firmly, “We can’t. All we want is to get that leg fixed up and maybe find you someplace warmer than a cardboard box to sleep while you recover.”

A little pink nose almost, almost peeked out from under the dumpster, “Really?”

“Really,” Kit confirmed.

“Well… Okay,” a little black shadow came slinking out of its hiding place, “But I’ll scratch you if you’re lying!”

“I don’t doubt it,” Nita laughed, gently scooping the little thing up, “Dairine is going to love you.”

“Will there be food?” the kitten asked.

“Oh absolutely,” Kit agreed, “I’m starving.”

“Come on you,” Nita stood up, kitten secure in the crook of her elbow, “Let’s get you taken care of.”


End file.
